Coming Home
by hollietta
Summary: This isn't linked to my 'Forgotten Enemies' story, despite some of the same characters being used, its just a random collection of what ifs and one-shots about Hollietta Talon. Probably going to be ridiculously fluffy. Don't read if you have a habit of being cynical. May not update much, as I am very cynical myself, also, I'm busy annoying everyone! Aric/femaletrooper pairing.


AN: This is just a random little thing that came to me when I was doing my sociology homework, its a bit crazy, but I'm sure you expect that from me! Enjoy, review and follow :)

Aric took a deep breath, annoyed with himself for being nervous, and glanced cross at his fiance, Hollietta Talon, Havoc Squads Commanding Officer, saviour of the Republic several times over. Hollietta had become steadily more and more silent over their journey. She was staring at the controls as she carefully piloted their ship into land. It was a big day for the two of them; Hollietta was taking him to meet her mother and step father. The ship landed, and Aric heard Hollietta sigh slightly. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly. She sighed again, fiddling with the end of her long red plait. "I don't know how easy this will be... my step dad... he isn't exactly a nice person... he beats my mother. He used to beat me when I was little. And... I'm not sure how I won't be able to tell my mother about the kids." Her eyes filled with tears, and Aric hugged her tightly. They'd found out three days ago that Hollietta was pregnant with their first litter. "Be brave my sweet" Aric murmured, kissing her cheek "whatever happens, I'll always love you. And our children."  
"Thanks Aric" she whispered "I love you too, I hope you know that." Her eyes strayed to the viewscreen as she spoke, she saw her family gathering at the side of the landing pad. "Here's the test: lets see how much you love me after this."  
Aric followed her down the landing ramp, towards her family.

"Mother!" Hollietta called out as she hurried down the ramp "Hello everyone!" Hollietta hugged her mother, a small, slim woman with greying hair and big, bright brown eyes, much like Hollietta's own. "Hello Hol, its good to see you again, my precious little girl!" her mother greated her, returning her hug. Hollietta greeted her aunt Kardaya and her uncle Darmas next, then her cousins Tarila and Janaee, before finally turning to her step dad, who seemed to already have noticed that she'd brought company. "Who's the Cathar?" he asked, without even bothering to greet her. Hollietta heard his tone of voice, and she felt her smile fade. "Everyone", she spoke up through the silence, which now seemed to be screaming loud than a Gundark "I'd like you to meet my fiance, Aric Jorgan." Hollietta then guestured for Aric to come to her side, which he did, while everyone stared at them. Hollietta frowned at her family. "What? I told you I was bringing my partner."  
"Well yes..." her mother began "but you never told us you were engaged."  
Hollietta sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment "I wanted to tell you in person." Aric knew that was true, and he took one of her hands in his in an attempt to show his support for her.

Once they were inside the house, things seemed to get a little easier. Hollietta settled herself down on the sofa, and demanded that Aric sat next to her. The second he was next to her, she snuggled up to him, kissing his cheek before continuing to chat to her family. After an hour or so, Aric was feeling a lot more relaxed, laughing and chatting away with his future in laws as if he'd known them forever. Hollietta left the chatting and went to help her mother prepare lunch in the kitchen. Hollietta's mother, Ala-ryn, had always been Hollietta's best friend. They chattered away as they worked, discussing just about everything they could think of to talk about, until Ala-ryn finally dropped Aric's name into the conversation. "Aric certainly seems to adore you Hol, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful life together when you're too old for the army."  
Hollietta blushed, promptly looking the other way. "I love him," she whispered, "I never want to be without him."  
Ala-ryn laughed a little at her daughter's face. "How did you two even get permission to marry? I thought relationships were against the regulations in the Republic Army."  
Hollietta sighed, she'd been dreading that question. "Special circumstances." she muttered, staring at the floor.  
"Oh? What special circumstances?" Ala-ryn had always been nosy, and right now she wanted to know what was bothering her daughter. "I..." Hollietta's voice trailed off. Her mother was giving her a hard stare, and Hollietta knew her mother would find out anyway. So she took a deep breath, and said it. "I'm pregnant." 


End file.
